


Sweater weather

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That morning had started in an unusual way for Grant Ward. His small apartment was flooded with music, the smell of coffee in the air was palpable and his hot black sweater had officially been lost the night before." </p>
<p>Grant, Skye and a cozy morning in their new flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater weather

That morning had started in an unusual way for Grant Ward. His small apartment was flooded with music, the smell of coffee in the air was palpable and his hot black sweater had officially been lost the night before.

 

_She knows what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you'll find out_

_Nothing That I would not wanna tell you about, no_

 

Not that he minded. He bought that apartment with Skye, once married. They continued to attend family dinners with the team, of course. They were their family, it couldn't be otherwise. And just as they were returning from one of their "family dinners", things got heated between him and Skye and his sweater was finished somewhere in their tiny flat.

 

He entered the kitchen in the wake of the smell of coffee and he finally figured out where the heck was his sweater. His lovely wife was dancing in the middle of the kitchen, as she put a couple of pancakes on their plates, singing along with a song and wearing only his sweater.

 

"Good morning sunshine" said Skye doing a pirouette in front of him.

 

"My day couldn't have started any better than that" said Grant "You know, I was looking for it" he added, pointing to the only garment that Skye was wearing.

 

"And would you take it off?" Skye asked mischievously.

 

"You don't know how much i want it" Grant said, "But you made pancakes"

 

"I was cold while I cooked" Skye said "And my hot hubby was still in dreamland. I saw it on the left arm of the couch and I couldn't resist "

 

"It's better on you" said Grant with a grin.

 

“ _Cause it's too cold for you here and now. So let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_ " hummed Skye, while Grant drew her by her hips for a long, hot kiss.

 

Anyway, who needed a stupid sweater?

 

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of Winter/Christmas-themed fics. I announce to you that in the week from Monday 22 to Sunday, December 28 I will make a Christimas Week! It means that, EVERY DAY, I will write a Christmas-themed OS. Secret Santa's, Christmas gifts and more. I already have prompts, but feel free to send me someone if you want. Last year I made a Warbler one and I thought to repeat the experience with AoS. The song is "Sweter Weather" by The Neighbourhood


End file.
